The Prophecy fullfilled
by phoenixtears23
Summary: follows HBP, Harry and the gang return to hogwarts to destroy voldemort and along the way they will meet new characters and discover new and old love.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at his window numb with shock over the last few months. Dumbledore's death, Snape's betrayal, and the problems with Ginny, it just made him want to roll over and let voldemort have his stupid victory. He was waiting for the Weasley's to come and pick him up from the Dursley's it was his seventeenth birthday and the Dursley's didn't even acknowledge it, but that's no surprise, but he really wasn't eager to go to the Weasley's home either, this is where he would be haunted by Mrs. Weasley saying not to quit school and then have to be reminded that he was alone by having Ginny around, but that was his own fault but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to get back with Ginny but she had probably already gotten herself a boyfriend and will be snogging him every time he's around both of them, yep this summer was going to be miserable. The Weasley's would be coming by forms of Muggle transportation such as cars but Harry wondered when they would be coming, the letter said 7:30 but it was 7:35 and there is no sign of the Weasleys anywhere. Then Harry saw a ministry of magic car swerve onto privet drive and stop in front of his house. Harry picked up his quarter size trunk (shrunk by magic) and hurried down the stairs. Mr. Weasley knocked on the front door and Harry went to open it. "Hello, Harry, my dear boy, how has your summer been for you?" asked Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley then looked Harry's face and then quickly took back the question; he just patted Harry on the back and came inside to tell the Dursley's that Harry would be going now and probably for good. Harry felt no remorse over leaving the Dursley's he actually found it quite a relief to be out of this house where he could do what he wanted and be who he wanted to be. Harry then said his good byes and he and Mr. Weasley walked out to the ministry car. He got in the front seat and they set off for the burrow.

It seemed like they arrived at the burrow in no time, Harry slowly got out of the car and walked towards the house. Hermione and Ron burst out of the front door and went to hug him. Ginny came out but held back and watched as the three comrades caught up with each other.

"Harry!" Said Ron, how are you I hoped you were okay until my dad came and got you (Hermione had now latched on to Harry's arm and was bawling her eyes out)

"Yeah, I guess I am alright for now, how have you two been," Replied Harry. Harry was now looking at the sobbing Hermione.

" I was so worried about you," wailed Hermione, " I thought I would never see you again, what if voldemort had come and tried to kill you I can't bear to think what would the wizarding world be like without you in it Harry,".

"Hey I'm not going anywhere I have to see this through till the end," Harry said.

"Yeah, and Hermione and I will be right there with you, right Hermione," agreed Ron. Hermione had detached herself from Harry's soggy arm and nodding through broken sobs. The three now made there way towards the house and Ginny mouthed to Harry, meet me in my room in half an hour, Harry nodded and she sped off to her room. Harry then proceeded then to the kitchen to get a back breaking hug from Mrs. Weasley and a nice bowl of stew all while talking to ron about the latest quidditch scores and what was going on with voldemort with Hermione. He then noticed it was 30 minutes past and Harry excused himself and made his way up to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and he heard come in on the other side of the door he opened it and Ginny was standing exactly opposite of him in the room. They just stared at each other for about 5 minutes and Ginny lost it and started to wail and ran across the room to Harry and buried herself with in his arms.

"I missed you so much, Harry, I don't care if you don't want to be with me I still love you and I want you to know that" wailed Ginny. All Harry could was nod dumbly but then took Ginny over to the bed and rested her head on his shoulder until they both fell asleep. Ron and Hermione came in a little while after that to see Ginny asleep in Harry's arms. Ron and Hermione came in and they both mouthed and oh and quickly proceeded to walk silently out of the room.

Over the next few weeks Ginny and Harry were much nicer to each other but Harry was stubbornly holding on to the thought if he was going out with Ginny then she would be in danger but every time he saw her it got a little harder to listen to his brain and not his heart. But Ginny had succeeded in convincing Harry to come back to school with her and the rest of the gang. They went to get there books at Diagon alley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been made prefects and they were very anxious to get there last year at Hogwarts started. After that the weeks flew by and before they knew it they were getting out of the ministry cars and were getting on to platform 9 ¾.


	2. Chapter 2

The whistle sounded as the Hogwart's express was about ready to take off.

"Okay, my dears the train is about to leave without you," Said Mrs. Weasley. They all waved good bye and set off for the prefects meeting and then would join Ginny and a couple of friends in a compartment. After the meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the compartment to see Ginny talking to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, Hi Harry "greeted Neville.

"Hello," replied Harry. Harry then sat down next to Ginny and Ron sat by Neville and Hermione sat by Luna.

"So, Harry how was your summer, did you have any trouble with the muggles or voldemort," asked Luna.

"No, surprisingly I didn't have any trouble this summer but I do appreciate you asking," said Harry with a fake smile. Ginny noticing this and slid her hand over to Harry's and they held hands. Harry then tensed up but soon relaxed and they all enjoyed themselves a lot more for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

They soon got off the train and were settled in the great hall for the opening night feast when the new Headmistress Professor McGonagall got up for her New Year's speech.

"Hello, student's I trust that you are back here ready to learn more exciting magic than ever," she looked extremely nervous as she continued, "I also want to inform you that the forest is out of bounds to all students and also for you few students that know about the room of requirement that is also out of bounds to all as well. And one more thing, we all know that former headmaster Albus Dumbledore is deceased but I want you all to remember him and do your best here for him, thank you and enjoy your food." And just as always the spread of spectacular foods all appeared on the table and the students were finally able to dig in.

After a long and fulfilling feast the students were led by the heads of their houses to their common rooms for a good night's rest, Also the students had gotten there schedules for the rest of the year.

"Harry, what is your schedule?" asked Ron

"Let's all show them at once," replied Harry. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all showed there schedules.

_Harry's schedule _

_N.E.W.T Charms w/ Professor Flitwick_

_N.E.W.T Double Potions(slytherin) w/ Professor Slughorn_

_N.E.W.T Herbology w/ Professor Sprout_

_4. N.E.W.T Transfiguration w/ Professor McGonagall_

_N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Professor Arsenon _

_Ginny's Schedule_

_Charms w/ Professor Flitwick_

_Transfiguration w/ Professor McGonagall_

_Potions w/ Professor Slughorn_

_Herbology w/ Professor Sprout_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Professor Arsenon_

_Care for Magical Creatures w/ Professor Hagrid_

_Hermione's Schedule_

_N.E.W.T Charms w/ Professor Flitwick_

_N.E.W.T Transfiguration w/ Professor McGonagall_

_N.E.W.T Potions w/ Professor Slughorn_

_N.E.W.T Herbology w/ Professor Sprout_

_N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Professor Arsenon_

_N.E.W.T History of Magic w/ Professor Binnes_

_Ron's Schedule_

_N.E.W.T Charms w/ Professor Flitwick_

_N.E.W.T Potions w/ Professor Slughorn_

_N.E.W.T Herbology w/ Professor Sprout_

_N.E.W.T Potions w/ Professor Slughorn_

_N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Professor Arsenon_

_N.E.W.T Transfiguration w/ Professor McGonagall_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all very excited to see that they all had at least one subject together. Ginny looked at all the other's schedule and was deeply saddened that she did not have a class with either of them.

"Ginny what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing, I'm perfectly fine," lied Ginny. She started to walk away and Harry nodded to the others good bye and followed.

"Really Ginny you seem down what has been bothering you?" asked Harry again.

"Well it has always seemed that I am the fourth wheel, like I am always on the outside and that you have to try and make room for me whenever I come along," sobbed Ginny. Ginny began to cry and Harry pulled her over to the side of the hall and looked deep into her eyes.

"Look at me Ginny," said Harry, "You will never be the fourth wheel in fact you are the center and light of my life right now and I can't stand you to be sad so please don't cry." Ginny sniffed and smiled and then swung her arms around Harry and kissed him deeply.

"So, I guess were getting back together then, huh?" Breathed Harry. Ginny nodded and they both walked to class together. Over the next few days Harry tried to include Ginny in everything he did but he also had to keep wary of the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and the Quidditch tryouts next week.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked out of the school and down towards Hogsmeade, they had decided earlier to go straight to the Hog's Head and enjoy a nice butter beer while relaxing and talking about there first week of school. When they got to the Hogs Head and got a butter beer and sat down at a booth.

At the moment that they sat down a seventh year student that they had oddly never seen came over to talk to them, he was of a nice build, he had straight brown hair and icy blue eyes and looked very friendly.

" Um Harry, Nice to meet you I am a new student here and once I got here I was wondering who was Quidditch captain here at Hogwarts for Gryffindor and when I heard it was you I came right over to introduce myself I am William Arsenon, yes I am the son of our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Arsenon, I hope you like him, I hope to be Beater on your team, my sister was going to come down and introduce herself to you and your friends but I'm afraid she got lost on the way down here," Said William.

At that moment a very attractive girl came bursting through the doors.

"Kathy, he's over here, hurry," yelled William.

"um, hi Harry I am Kathy and I was hoping to be a chaser on this years Quidditch team, My twin brother and I were just wanting to introduce ourselves to you and express our interest in joining the team ,well, bye then," said Kathy. The twins quickly walked away to their own booth and Harry turned around to his friends.

"Well what do you think about those two, eh Hermione?" asked Harry

"Well I don't know about the girl-

"Oh I think the girl should definitely be on the team,"Interrupted Ron. Hermione gave him a cross stare and then nudged him in the ribs.

"As I was saying," said Hermione who looked slightly annoyed at the moment, "I think that the boy is very athletic looking and he looks to be familiar in Quidditch with that Dublin Dragons pin on his chest," answered Hermione.

"Yes I agree, Harry, That boy could be a heck of a beater if he tried hard enough and the girl looked pretty good to," said Ron. At that comment Hermione slapped Ron and stormed out of the bar.

"What I say?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"I think you're in big trouble big brother," giggled Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got to be good friends with the twins and spent time with them regularly. But Hermione had not spoken to Ron in three days and it was starting to try Harry's patience.

"Hermione, please stop ignoring Ron and just be friends with him," pleaded Harry, "I don't even think the last remark he made about Kathy was bad I think he was just saying she was good."

"Of course, you are bound to jump in and save your friend you insensitive jerk!" yelled Hermione. This remark by Hermione got Ginny pissed and they started to go at it. While Harry was trying to split them apart, William who was sitting near them suddenly looked up to see the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, she was the perfect shade of tan, she was also pretty tall for a girl, and probably five feet seven or eight inches, she had a pretty good amount of muscle on her too. To say the least he was awestruck.

"Hey, William why don't you just drool all over yourself," joked Neville.

"Who is that?" asked William.

"I think that is Melissa Moggert" replied Neville.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, Neville, I have too go talk to her," said William. William briskly walked over to Melissa with an air of confidence about him.

"Hello, Melissa," greeted William.

"um, Hi" replied Melissa.

"I was wondering if you and I could go out some time?" asked William. Melissa looked at him and she thought he looked pretty weird, she looked at his pleading face and smiled.

"No, I don't think you're my type, William, sorry but I'm not interested," said Melissa. William slouched his shoulders and his head hung low as he crawled back over to where Neville had been sitting and fell into his chair.

Neville, she said no," William croaked. Neville just nodded and went back to reading and William just stared at his goddess with desire, "_I will win her heart" he thought._ Harry soon kissed Ginny on the cheek and Harry and Ron went to bed and with that every body went to bed.

Harry was thrashing around in his bed, he was having nightmares about Voldemort, in this dream Voldemort was muttering incantations with Draco Malfoy the nightmare went on for sometime until they both yelled a spell and Harry woke with a start. But with one problem he could here voldemort inside his head. Harry was trying to fight the voice but it was futile, Harry got out of bed and made his way out of the dormitories.

"hey Harry, where are you going? Ron asked groggily.

"shut up, blood traitor, stay out of my way you muggle loving filth. Harry said in a voice that was not his own.

"Hermione, Ginny come here quick Harry has gone mad," Yelled Ron. Immediately Hermione and Ginny ran out of the girl's dormitories and down the steps, by that time Ron was dodging killing curse after killing curse from Harry.

"Help" yelled Ron.

"Oh ,my God" said Ginny. Ginny ran over to where Harry stood.

"Ah, Potter this is the girl you love, Whispered voldemort. Harry stopped firing curses at Ron and turned on Ginny.

"No!" screamed Harry and it seemed that Harry was fighting himself. Ginny ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"Ginny, get away from me," pleaded Harry.

"I'm not leaving you, Harry," Said Ginny. As she kissed Harry, Voldemort seized control of Harry again and muttered crucio. Ginny doubled over in pain.

Harry, please stop, oh my god this hurts, Harry please fight it for me," sobbed Ginny. There was a flash of white light and Harry had seized back control of his own body.

"Ginny, are you okay," choked Harry and Harry passed out into Ginny's arms.

I'm so sorry, Ginny" Harry muttered in his sleep. Ginny was crying Ron and Hermione were in shock and the entire Gryffindor classmates were coming out to see there wrecked common room and then some one shouted

Professor McGonagall come quick!"

(Sorry it is so short but I really wanted to end it there.)


End file.
